


A Spoonful of Sugar

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Series: Short and Sweet [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate brown eyes opened to the shaft of sunlight streaming through the open window. They blinked sleepily for a few moments as they adjusted to wakefulness, the left eye closed entirely and the right only open a fraction; just enough to see. Squinting out the window, they caught sight of what their ears had already told them was there. Closing tightly again, and willing the bird to disappear, they burrowed underneath the covers to get a few more minutes of sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and sap. And waffles.

It was spring, and looked to be a beautiful day. A robin perched on a nearby sill and trilled out it’s song cheerfully to the morning sun, chirping and welcoming the new day. Flowers were opening in greeting as the world around them began to wake up.

Chocolate brown eyes opened to the shaft of sunlight streaming through the open window. They blinked sleepily for a few moments as they adjusted to wakefulness, the left eye closed entirely and the right only open a fraction; just enough to see. Squinting out the window, they caught sight of what their ears had already told them was there. Closing tightly again, and willing the bird to disappear, they burrowed underneath the covers to get a few more minutes of sleep.

The birdsong continued without pause, and a discontented grumble emerged from the bed.

Iruka propped himself up on one side, facing the window and pulling his hair out of his face with his other hand. He glanced out into the spring day, and cheerily wished that the bird would drop dead. Mumbling under his breath, he tugged his overly-large sleeping shirt closer to himself as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stumbled slightly towards his dresser and pulled loose-fitting sweatpants on over his boxers, tugging them up past his waist only to have them drop down to hang off of his hipbones after he let go. Pulling his long sleeved shirt down over the waistband, he raked one hand through his hair and wandered into the bathroom.

After relieving himself, he returned to his bedroom and located his slippers. One of them was under his bed, while the other was across the room, looking forlorn and lost in one corner. Rescuing it from dust bunnies, he slipped them on and meandered out into the rest of his apartment, headed towards the kitchen.

Walking down the hallway, he bounced lightly off of the walls as he made his way. Rubbing the heels of one palm against his eyes, as though trying to rub away the last vestiges of sleep, he traveled through the living room, and turned into his kitchen.

He stopped and stared, as though not sure what he was seeing. Iruka blinked a couple of times to verify, and when it didn’t vanish, a small smile graced his handsome features, causing the scar across the top of his nose to crinkle in delight.

Sitting on the counter, still steaming hot, was a huge pile of waffles, already coated with butter and maple syrup, as well as a little cinnamon sugar right on top. Just how he liked them.

Grinning, Iruka stepped up the counter and ran his forefinger through one of the streams of syrup leaking off of the side of his breakfast, and stuck it in his mouth. He licked the last bits of sugary goodness off of of it and popped it back out of his mouth, only to coat it again.

As he did so, he noticed a card stuck under the plate. Quickly cleaning his finger, he carefully re-arranged the plate and card so that none of the syrup got on it. Pulling the card a safe distance away from the food, he opened it.

On the front of the card, it said, in elegantly bold lettering:

 _Happy Birthday_

Smiling, he flipped it open and saw:

 _Here’s to you, my love,  
Wishing you the best on your birthday._

All there was for a signature was a henohenomoheji of a scarecrow and a few ‘x’s and o’s’ for hugs and kisses.

Iruka smiled a genuine smile, that only widened at the slight ‘pop’ and the warm arms encircling his waist. Leaning back into the solid body behind him, he rested his head on a shoulder and turned his face into a neck.

“Happy birthday, 'Ruka.” Kakashi intoned quietly, turning to place a kiss on his temple before swiping some of the syrup for himself.

Iruka chuckled and kissed him, catching a taste of maple in their first kiss of the day.


End file.
